Blast-Ended Skrewt, Let's Do It!
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Newt and Jacob start a YouTube channel on Magical Creatures, SoulmateAU


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1236

Title: Blast-Ended Skrewt, Let's Do It!

Note: AU, time period change

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

[Category] Harry Potter characters as YouTubers- Newt Scamanader/ Tina Goldstein

[Submission] Blast-Ended Skrewt, Let's Do It!

Olivanders: 14 inch and above: Write about a Hufflepuff character.

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 1: Ancient Studies: Task 3: Teamwork - Write about a Muggle and wizard working together.

* * *

Newt was busy filming an episode on Blast-ended Skrewt's when it happened. A small white rabbit came hopping into the room. He was only distracted for a second, but he felt the sharp stinger of the skrewt.

Jacob let out an exclamation behind the camera but didn't move. He knew better than to interfere with Magical Creatures. Newt generally had things handled quite well.

"As you can see, he is deadly fast and lethal," Newt said when he managed to disarm it. The look on his face was one of fondness, which was difficult for Jacob to understand. The white rabbit decided to hop right up and sniff Newt's hand.

"Hi, little buddy," Newt said, grabbing a carrot from his pocket. Jacob kept rolling, and this was because often when Newt wasn't aware of the camera on him that the content was most wholesome.

He was awkward on camera, and the Hufflepuff was unapproachable and sometimes confusing when he addressed the audience directly.

The white rabbit hopped onto Newt's lap, and Newt grinned while the rabbit sat in his lap munching a carrot. He was sitting on the floor of the room. The room was white and clinical, but it had excellent lighting and made no reflection on the camera when filming.

A woman burst into the room, and she had dark hair and blue-green eyes. Her eyes showered the room and lit up when it saw the white rabbit in Newt's lap.

"Rosa, come here," she told the rabbit, and it dutifully hopped off Newt's lap and jumped over to her.

"A white rabbit as a spirit animal? Unique," Newt said to the woman.

"Yes, she is special. I'm Tina, by the way, Tina Goldstein," the woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," he replied, not giving his name.

"Usually you tell me your name as well," Tina said with a smile.

Jacob made a noise from behind the camera; this time, he didn't mind helping his friend.

"Newt Scamander, miss, and I'm Jacob Kowalski," Jacob said turning off the camera and stepping forward.

"He is a No-Maj," she said with a curious expression.

"Yes," Newt replied.

"And he knows?" she asked, speaking to him directly as if Jacob wasn't in the room.

"Of course he does, he is my best friend," Newt responded.

"What is it you two are doing?" she asked curiously, noticing the camera and all the lighting equipment.

"Filming a nature documentary," Jacob said. While they were talking Rosa had found Newt's spirit animal as well, also a white rabbit named Henry. The two of them sniffed each other and instantly, the two were cuddling.

"Hey, Newt, Henry and Rosa like each other," Jacob commented suddenly.

Newt had told Jacob that the spirit animals lead Wix to their soulmates, and often the animals weren't the same, but on the odd occasion they were, it meant the bond between the soulmates would be much stronger.

"What?" Tina asked, stunned when she saw Henry, she blushed. "A white rabbit?" she said.

Newt nodded. It was apparent proof that the two of them were soulmates, but it seemed like both of them were nervous and unsure of how to proceed.

"You should come back next week and come on the show," Jacob suggested.

"Yes, do come," Newt said. She smiled and nodded, thankful for an excuse to see him again.

* * *

"I asked you to do one thing. One thing!" Newt yelled as he ran from the annoyed Common Welsh Green. She had been snoozing when she woke to the noises of two men in her territory.

"I thought everything was under control," Jacob said, running with his camera.

"That was before the dragon escaped," Newt insisted.

"I know, I know," Jacob said once they got out of reach of her.

"They are generally not very aggressive," Newt explained to Jacob as they walked back to the studio.

"She was," Jacob responded with a raised eyebrow. "Look what she did to your arm!" he added, seeing the wound on Newt's arm.

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine," Newt replied, pulling a tube of metallic coloured cream and smearing it onto the sore. "She was in heat, we caught her at the wrong time," he explained, opening the door to the studio and walking inside.

When it was time for Tina to arrive, Jacob noticed his friend was acting on edge.

"Buddy, she likes you, you need to relax," he said, trying to calm the wizard. Henry hopped over to him and nuzzled his hand.

"She could be the one," Newt admitted slowly, and Jacob's eyes went wide as he looked at Newt and Henry.

"You mean the spirit animal thing?" Jacob queried.

"Yes," Newt said with a small chuckle.

There was a knock on the door, and Newt went to greet Tina.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her.

"Hey Newt," she started out smiling, but her expression changed when she saw his arm. "What happened to you?" she asked, concerned.

"A common Welsh Green female in heat, but it's nothing. I deserved it, waking up the poor creature," he admitted.

"We do smart stuff in the stupidest way possible," he added as an afterthought, making her smile.

"Wow, you not even upset about it?" Tina asked him.

"How can I be upset for a creature acting according to her nature?" Newt inquired in reply. When Rosa hopped over to Henry and snuggled him, Newt blushed crimson. This interaction between the animals was proof that his soulmate was right in front of him.

When the two of them walked inside, Jacob shot Newt an encouraging thumbs up from behind the camera.

"We are done filming for the day," Jacob said. "You two can go ahead to lunch while I pack up." He was giving Newt a chance to talk to Tina and get to know her better.

"Thanks, Jacob," he said, and the two of them went out.

"I thought you were still filming?" Tina asked as they walked towards the coffee shop.

"We usually would be, but seems like getting injured means I get the afternoon off," Newt chuckled. They left the white rabbits at the studio with Jacob, since they weren't sure how Muggles would react to them in a coffee shop.

The two of them sat down in the shop and Tina tried to ask him questions about what he does. It was clear the enthusiasm he spoke with when he talked about magical creatures and his adventures with Jacob.

When the waitress came back with the coffee, Newt turned to her and said:

"I just want all the ice cream." She laughed.

"We only have lemon-flavoured ice cream left," she replied apologetically.

"That's fine," Newt said politely, sipping his coffee. She soon returned with a bowl of lemon-coloured ice cream, and Newt sat enjoying the company of the woman that was his soulmate.

"I want to get to know my soulmate better," she said, and he almost spat out his ice cream.

"What would you like to know, Tina?" he asked, setting down the spoon in case she asked him something personal.

"True or false," she started.

"Okay…" he said with an uncomfortable smile.

"What you do defines who you are," Tina said.

"No. Who you are defines what you do," Newt replied after some thought.

"I've never thought of it that way before," Tina admitted with an honest smile.


End file.
